Lady in red
by Anja1986
Summary: 14 Jahre können eine lange Zeit sein...er hatte sie nie vergessen...sie ihn schon...
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction, kein Charakter gehört mir! Rated M wegen sexuellen Inhalten.

 **Lady in red**

Prolog

Viele Jahre waren vergangen und doch erinnerte er sich an alles. An jedes kleine Detail, an ihre schönen roten Lippen, an den Klang ihrer Stimme, an die Lieder die sie sang, an die Art wie sie sich zu der Musik bewegte, an ihr Lachen und an den Geschmack des Whiskeys auf ihren Lippen. Doch besonders erinnerte er sich an jeden einzelnen Zentimeter ihrer weichen Haut, als ihr Körper eng an ihn gepresst sich unter ihm bewegte. Eine Nacht die kein Mann jemals vergessen könnte.

Er erinnerte sich auch daran, dass sie am nächsten Morgen ohne ein Wort verschwunden war und wie oft er die sämtlichen Bars von Boston durchkämmt hatte auf der Suche nach der Frau, die ihm völlig den Kopf verdreht hatte. Er kannte nicht einmal ihren Namen…..eigentlich wusste er nichts über sie. Wochen vergingen und er hatte die schöne Frau in dem roten Kleid nicht wieder gesehen. Er hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, bis er sie an einem Donnerstagabend im Jahre 1948 wieder sah. Sie stand auf einer kleinen Bühne und sang „A little bit later on". Lächelnd setzte er sich an einen Tisch und beobachtete sie, wie sie sich passend zur der Musik bewegte. Er liebte den Klang ihrer Stimme und wanderte in Gedanken zurück…..zurück zu der Nacht, wo er den Klang ihrer Stimme auf eine ganz andere Art hatte hören dürfen. Als die Band aufhörte zu spielen, sah er wie sie die Bühne verließ und sich auf den Weg zur Bar begab. In der Annahme sie hätte ihn vielleicht einfach nicht gesehen, ging er ihr langsam nach und drängte sich an den vielen anderen Menschen vorbei. Noch bevor er sie sah, konnte er ihr Lachen hören. Er wusste nicht genau was es war, aber er hatte heute wie damals den Eindruck etwas Trauriges in ihrem vermeintlich fröhlichen Lachen zuhören.

Er nährte sich der Bar und sah sie auf einen der Barhocker sitzen….doch sie war nicht allein. Ein junger Mann in Uniform stand bei ihr und erzählte augenscheinlich etwas, was sie zum Lachen brachte. Wieder erkannte er diese seltsame Mischung aus Freude und Trauer, als sie über seine Anekdoten lachte und ihn spielerisch gegen die Schulter schlug. Dieselbe Geste die sie ihn nur einige Wochen zuvor schenkte. Die Art wie sie den jungen Mann ansah, wie sie ihn anlächelte und mit ihm flirtete, kam ihm nur allzu bekannt vor. Es war wie bei einem Déjà-vu, nur das er dieses Mal nicht der Mann war, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

Er ging weiter, stellte sich direkt neben der Lady in dem roten Kleid und bestellte einen Whiskey. Für einen Moment drehte sie sich kurz zu ihn um und sah ihn an. Es war nicht lange…..nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor sie sich wieder abwandte und ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Mann in Uniform schenkte. Es fühlte sich an, wie ein schwerer Tritt in die Magengrube und er wusste nicht ob er verletzt sein sollte oder einfach nur peinlich berührt, weil er voller Erwartungen nach ihr gesucht hatte. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten…entweder wollte sie einfach nichts mehr von ihm wissen oder sie hatte ihn ganz einfach vergessen…welches von beiden besser wäre, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Er trank seinen Whiskey mit einen Schluck aus, als er sie sagen hörte „Wollen wir nicht irgendwo hingehen, wo es ruhiger ist?"

Mit einen breiten Grinsen nahm der andere Mann ihre Hand und verließ mit ihr die Bar. Das war das letzte Mal, dass Frank McCann die schöne Frau in dem roten Kleid sah, die sein Herz gestohlen hatte und es nie wieder losließ…bis zu einem Tag in Jahre 1962…..fast 14 Jahre später.

 **Bitte Review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 1: Ankunft in Briarcliff**

 **Briarcliff 1962**

Es war Franks erster Tag in Briarcliff und noch immer wusste er nicht genau, wie es ihn an solch einen Ort verschlagen konnte. Er hatte sich nach einen Wandel in seinem Leben gesehnt und nach einer neuen Herausforderung, dass er diese ausgerechnet in einer Irrenanstalt finden sollte, wagte er noch zu bezweifeln aber er würde es versuchen. Als Frank die große Halle betrat, erblickte er die große weiße Statue der heiligen Maria. Es war ein seltsames Gefühle, dass an einem Ort wie diesen, wo Gott und der Glaube so nahe waren, soviel Irrsinn sein Zuhause haben sollte. Er erblickte einige in weiß gekleidete Männer, die wohl für die Pflege der Insassen verantwortlich waren. Keiner schenkte dem Neuankömmling große Beachtung und ging seiner Arbeit nach. Nach einer kurzen Zeit kam eine junge Nonne auf ihn zu und lächelte Frank schüchtern an.

„Guten Tag, Sie müssen Mr. McCann sein. Ich bin Schwester Mary Eunice."

Frank lächelte die junge Frau in Nonnentracht freundlich an und nickte.

„Folgen Sie mir bitte, ich bringe Sie zu Schwester Jude. Sie möchte Sie gerne kennenlernen bevor ich Ihnen alles zeigen werde. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, dann können Sie diese gleich mit Schwester Jude besprechen, sie leitet diese Institution."

Gerade als Frank die erste Stufe der großen Treppe betrat, hörte er plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau hinter sich und noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, spürte er eine Hand an seinem Hintern. Erschrocken drehte sich Frank um und erblickte eine junge blonde Frau, die ihn frech ansah und sich gierig über ihre Lippen leckte.

„Hmmm bekommen wir etwas Frischfleisch?"

An der Art wie die Frau gekleidet war, erkannte Frank sofort, dass sie eine der Patientinnen sein musste.

„Nun….Sie sind etwas alt für meinen Geschmack aber dennoch ziemlich attraktiv."

Mit einem lauten Seufzer ging Mary Eunice zu der anderen Frau und sah sie kopfschüttelnd an „Shelley, was soll das schon wieder? Hat dir das kochend heiße Bad gestern nicht gereicht? Du weißt, dass wir dein Verhalten nicht dulden."

Shelley ignorierte die junge Nonne und ließ Frank nicht aus den Augen „Wissen Sie, es gibt hier keine heißere Frau als mich….auch ganz ohne heißes Bad."

„Verschwinde in den Gemeinschaftsraum Shelley oder ich werde Schwester Jude davon berichten." sagte Mary Eunice und versuchte ihre Stimme streng klingen zu lassen und kaum hatte Shelley den Namen von Schwester Jude vernommen, ging sie einige Schritte zurück und sah verächtlich zu der jungen Nonne.

„Ja sicher, wie immer….wissen Sie Schwester, Sie sind nichts anderes als ein kleiner dummer Schoßhund und ich glaube, als das sieht Sie jeder hier…selbst Schwester Jude. Ha, das ist ganz sicher das Einzige was wir gemeinsam haben. Wie auch immer…." Shelley sah wieder zu Frank und zwinkerte ihm zu „…wir sehen uns."

Mit diesen Worten ging Shelley in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließ einen etwas sprachlosen Frank und eine peinlich berührte Mary Eunice zurück.

„Verzeihen Sie Mr. McCann aber diese Frau ist ein Opfer ihrer eigenen Gelüste. Kommen Sie, Schwester Jude wartet sicher schon und sie mag es nicht, wenn man unpünktlich ist."

Frank folgte Mary Eunice und blickte sich dabei um, dieser Ort war zwar ein Ort des Glaubens aber ähnelte dennoch mehr einem Gefängnis „Was für Leute sind hier inhaftiert?"

„Das ist ganz unterschiedlich…..einige von Ihnen sind relativ harmlos und man muss eigentlich nur aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht selbst verletzten. Einige von ihnen haben wie Shelley ihre niederen Triebe einfach nicht unter Kontrolle und andere….ja….andere sind durchaus gefährlich und wir lassen sie nur selten mit den anderen Patienten zusammen. Aber Briarcliff ist ein Ort Gottes und wir sind dazu da, um all diesen Seelen zu helfen, die vom rechten Weg abgekommen sind. Manchmal sind dazu auch drastischere Maßnahmen nötig."

Gemeinsam gingen Sie noch einige Meter, bis Mary Eunice stehen blieb „Wir sind da." Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sie kurz innen hielt „Ach….ich vergesse das wirklich fast jedes Mal. Noch ein kleiner Tipp von mir, bevor Sie das Büro von Schwester Jude betreten, klopfen Sie bitte an…..sie hasst es wenn man es nicht tut."

Mit diesen Worten klopfte Mary Eunice an die Tür zu Schwester Judes Büro und trat ein, dicht gefolgt von Frank. Er erblickte eine Nonne, die mit den Rücken zu ihnen stand und offenbar etwas auf ihrem Schreibtisch suchte.

„Schwester Jude, Mr. McCann ist hier, Sie wollten mit ihm sprechen."

In diesen Moment drehte sich Schwester Jude um und Frank konnte nicht glauben, was er sah oder besser gesagt, wem er da vor sich sah. Mit großen Augen starrte er die Frau an, die er zuletzt vor 14 Jahren gesehen hatte. Sie hatte sich völlig verändert und dennoch würde Frank dieses Gesicht niemals vergessen.

 _‚_ _Das kann nicht sein! Das ist einfach unmöglich.'_

Doch sie war es, daran bestand kein Zweifel….


	3. Chapter 3

Danke für eure tollen Bewertungen. Diese Geschichte wird einige Flashbacks haben.

 **Kapitel 2: Schwester Jude**

 **1948 eine kleine Bar in Boston**

Frank hatte damit gerechnet, diesen Abend wie so viele andere zuvor allein zu verbringen. Nie war Frank McCann ein großer Gesellschafter gewesen und normalerweise hatte er es vermieden, sich unter zu viele Menschen zu begeben. Er fühlte sich wohler in kleiner Runde, umgeben von Freunden. Leider war von seinen Freundeskreis nicht mehr viel übrig. Der zweite Weltkrieg war seit 3 Jahren vorbei und Frank hatte in diesen, viele seiner Freunde verloren….auch seinen jüngeren Bruder. Von denen, die wie er zurück in die Heimat gekehrt waren, hatten sich viele verändert und nach und nach war niemand mehr da.

Frank hatte versucht einfach weiter zu machen und die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen, doch kaum war er allein in seiner kleinen Wohnung, drohte die Einsamkeit ihn zu verschlingen. Er wollte wieder leben und doch wusste er nicht, wie er es angehen sollte. Er wusste er würde das erlebte nie vergessen und so versuchte er es zu verdrängen. Meist halfen ihn ein oder zwei Drinks dabei und so begab sich Frank auch an diesen Abend allein in eine Bar, um seine Einsamkeit zu ertränken.

Er ließ sich an der Bar nieder und bestellte einen doppelten Scotch, als er die sinnliche Stimme einer Frau vernahm, die begann einen Song zu singen, den Frank bis dahin nicht kannte, doch den er jetzt nie wieder vergessen würde. Langsam drehte er sich um und blickte auf die kleine Bühne, wo eine ganz in Rot gekleidete Frau stand. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen ihr sanft über ihre Schultern und sie bewegte sich ebenso sinnlich, wie sie sang. Frank war wie gebannt von ihrem Anblick, doch nicht nur er….viele Augen waren auf die schöne Blondine gerichtet. Mit seinem Glas in der Hand, stand Frank auf und nährte sich der Bühne. Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, dass erste echte Lächeln seit Jahren.

Das Lied war zu Ende und lächelnd sah die blonde Frau in die Menschenmenge, bis sie auch endlich einen Blick auf Frank warf und ihm ein Augenzwinkern zu warf. Es folgten noch drei weitere Lieder und dann verließ sie die Bühne, sehr zum Missfallen der Band.

„Hey….wir wurden bis 11 Uhr bezahlt." rief ein Mann mit Klarinette ihr nach.

„Ich brauche aber jetzt etwas zu trinken, ihr könnt doch weiter spielen!" rief die blonde Frau zurück und ging geradewegs auf Frank zu. Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr, dass ihr nicht entgangen war, wie Frank sie angesehen hatte. Mit einemsüßen Lächeln stellte sie sich vor Frank.

„Lust eine Lady zu einem Drink einzuladen?"

 **Briarcliff 1962**

Jude blickte den Mann neben Mary Eunice skeptisch an. Schon oft waren Männer gekommen und dachten sie wären der harten Arbeit in Briarcliff gewachsen gewesen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit suchten die Meisten von ihnen das Weite. Jude war es manchmal Leid, ständig Leute über ihre Arbeit hier zu informieren und das nur, damit sie nach wenigen Wochen oder manchmal Tagen wieder verschwanden. Aber ein Ort wie dieser, war auf Wachpersonal angewiesen. Jude sah zu Mary Eunice und nickte mit den Kopf.

„Danke Schwester, Sie können draußen warten."

„Sicher Schwester Jude." leise verließ die junge Nonne das Büro und ließ Jude und Frank allein.

„Bitte, setzten Sie sich Mr. McCann." sagte Jude streng und deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihren Schreibtisch. Sie ging zu ihren eigenen Stuhl und setzte sich, während sie Frank genau musterte. Sie wusste nicht was es war, aber etwas an ihm kam ihr bekannt vor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sein Gesicht schon einmal gesehen zu haben.

Frank, der immer noch völlig schockiert war, nährte sich langsam ihrem Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den sie ihm angeboten hatte. Jetzt nachdem er ihre Stimme hörte, war jeder noch so kleine Zweifel verschwunden. Sie war die Frau aus der Bar, mit den roten Kleid und den langen blonden Haaren. Die Frau mit der er eine unglaubliche Nacht verbracht hatte. Er sah ihr in die Augen, dieselben schönen braunen Augen …doch sie leuchteten nicht mehr. Es gab kein sinnliches Lächeln mehr auf ihren Lippen, keinen frechen flirteten Unterton mehr in ihrer Stimme und nicht ein Anzeichen davon, dass sie noch wusste wer er war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Mr. McCann? Sie sehen etwas blass aus?" fragte Jude, doch klang wenig besorgt.

„Was? Ja…ja sicher….ich denke, ich muss mich erst an die Arbeit hier gewöhnen. Ich hatte unten ein kleines Zusammentreffen mit einer Patientin."

„Tatsächlich? Nun, ich hoffe es hat Sie nicht zu sehr verschreckt." Jude faltete die Hände zusammen und sprach dann weiter „Ich möchte eines gleich klarstellen, dieser Ort hier, ist kein Kindergarten und viele Menschen unterschätzen die Arbeit, die wir alle hier leisten müssen. Nicht jeder, ist so einer Aufgabe gewachsen."

Frank hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, weniger was sie sagte, sondern mehr wie sie es sagte. Es war als würde ein völlig anderer Mensch vor ihm sitzen. Ihre Stimme war streng und kalt und Frank fragte sich, wie ein Mensch sich so verändern konnte.

„Ich bin durchaus dieser Aufgabe gewachsen. Ich habe viele Jahre bei der Polizei gearbeitet und hatte auch dort mit vielen Störenfrieden zu tun." Frank versuchte sich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren und mit seinen Gedanken nicht ständig in die Vergangenheit abzuschweifen.

„Nun, davon haben wir hier viele! Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe wirklich Sie unterschätzen ihre Aufgabe hier nicht. Schwester Mary Eunice wird Sie gleich herum führen und Sie über sämtliche Patienten aufklären. Einige von Ihnen sind ganz friedlich und machen nur selten Ärger, aber es gibt natürlich immer schwarze Schafe, die mit allen Tricks versuchen gegen die Regeln zu spielen. Es gibt kaum eine Zellenkontrolle, wo wir keine verbotenen Gegenstände finden. Besonders wichtig ist es, die Insassen nachdem sie in der Küche oder Bäckerei waren zu überprüfen. Mit der Zeit, werden Sie auch jedes einzelne Versteck oder jeden kleinen Trick von Ihnen kennen….das heißt, wenn Sie so lange bleiben werden." langsam stand Jude auf und ging um den Schreibtisch herum zu Frank.

Frank erhob sich ebenfalls und stand nun genau vor ihr…wie damals und doch war es völlig anders. Er hatte so lange nach ihr gesucht und jetzt wo er sie wieder sah, wollte er sie nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren. Er wollte wissen, was sie so verändert hatte und sehen, ob sie sich doch noch an ihn erinnern würde. Aber was wäre dann? Sie war jetzt eine Nonne und damit unerreichbar, aber wenigstens wusste er jetzt ihren Namen.

Er sah Jude tief in die Augen und lächelte leicht „Glauben Sie mir Schwester Jude, ich werde bleiben."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 3: dunkle Gewässer**

 **Briarcliff 1962**

Frank hatte Judes Büro verlassen und war mit Mary Eunice gegangen um sich die Einrichtung anzusehen. Jude wusste nicht was es war, aber etwas an diesem Mann erschien ihr vertraut. Die Art wie er sprach, die Art wie er sie ansah und sein freundliches Lächeln was er ihr gab, bevor er ihr Büro verließ. Jude hatte schon viele Gespräche mit dem Wachpersonal geführt und meist wusste sie, dass sie nicht lange bleiben würden. Einige waren zu jung und andere zu alt. Einige zu sanft und andere zu grob. Es gab selten jemanden, der ein gesundes Gleichgewicht verkörperte. Doch Frank McCann schien dies zu besitzen und es ließ Jude hoffen, dass er nicht nach wenigen Tagen seine Koffer packen würde.

 _‚_ _Frank McCann'_

Jude überlegte ob und wann sie diesen Namen schon einmal gehört haben könnte. Sie wusste tief in ihrem Inneren, dass sie ihm schon einmal begegnet war….aber wann? Leider gab es in ihrem Leben viele Dinge, an die sich Jude nur vage erinnern konnte. Die Erinnerungen waren da, doch waren sie oft verschwommen und dunkel. Wie als würde man in der tiefen Nacht einen Stein in einen See werfen.

Meist vermied es Jude, an ihre Vergangenheit voller Sünden zu denken, doch es gab Tage wie heute, an der sie sich zwang daran zu denken und wieder zurück zu gehen. Zurück zu ihrem alten Leben als Miss Judy Martin, eine Frau die sie schon lange nicht mehr war und die sie nie wieder sein wollte.

Nachdenklich schaute Jude aus dem Fenster und starrte hinaus. Der Himmel war dunkel obwohl es noch nicht einmal Mittag war. Der Winter stand vor der Tür und Jude hasste den Winter. Zu dieser Jahreszeit wirkte alles hier noch viel dunkler und bedrückender. Bald würde Weihnachten vor der Tür stehen und viele der einigermaßen normalen Insassen würden wieder in eine tiefe Depression fallen, was zu vielen Selbstmordversuchen führen würde. Zu Weihnachten wurde den meisten Menschen erst wirklich bewusst, wie einsam und allein sie auf dieser Welt waren. Es gab für sie keine Familien, die sie erwarteten. Es gab keine besinnlichen Abende, mit der Vorfreude auf den Weihnachtsmorgen. Es gab keine strahlendes Leuchten in ihren Augen, wenn sie ihre Geschenke bekamen, von Menschen die sie liebten…..denn es gab so einen Menschen nicht mehr. Nicht für die Insassen von Briarcliff, noch für Jude.

Es gab Tage, da beobachtete Jude die Insassen im Gemeinschaftsraum und sah die Freundschaften, die einige von ihnen untereinander knüpften. Vielleicht war sie selbst, die einsamste Person hier. Sie hatte gelernt damit zu leben und doch machte es die Situation nicht einfacher oder gar erträglicher. Bevor sie eine Nonne wurde, war sie schon ein einsamer Mensch und sehnte sich nach der Liebe anderer Menschen, doch bis auf die körperliche Liebe, blieb es ihr immer verwehrt.

Jude wandte den Blick ab und begab sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch, sie wollte jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid verfallen. Das Leben war eben wie es war. Sie nahm das Bewerbungsschreiben von Mr. McCann in die Hände und schaute sich sein Bild an.

 _‚_ _Woher kenne ich Sie?'_

Doch auch nachdem Jude angestrengt überlegte, blieb die Antwort im Verborgenen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Jude nicht, dass Frank bereits genau wusste wer sie war und dass sie selbst bald erfahren würde, woher sie ihn kannte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 4: Heiligabend**

 **Briarcliff 1962/der Tag vor Weihnachten**

Wochen waren vergangen, seitdem Frank seine Tätigkeit in Briarcliff aufgenommen hatte. Erstaunlicherweise, fiel ihm die Arbeit hier leichter, als er es anfangs dachte. Er sprach viel mit den anderen Wachleuten und auch mit vielen der Schwestern, die sich um die Insassen kümmerten, nur mit einer wechselte er nur selten ein Wort. Frank hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm Schwester Jude aus dem Weg ging und er fragte sich, ob sie noch wusste wer er war oder ob es etwas anderes war. Wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, wer er war, warum vermied sie den Kontakt zu ihm? Es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie ihn einfach nicht mochte und Frank wusste nicht, was ihm mehr schmerzen würde. Einfach vergessen zu werden oder von der Frau, die er Jahrelang gesucht hatte nicht gemocht zu werden.

Es war eine seltsame Situation für Frank. Auf der einen Seite, war er froh sie gefunden zu haben und in ihrer Nähe zu sein aber auf der anderen Seite schmerzte ihm ihr kühle Art. Er fragte sich, wie jemand wie sie zur Nonne werden konnte. Er hatte so viele Fragen aber er wusste, dass er womöglich nie Antworten bekommen würde.

Als Frank durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, beobachtete er die vielen einsamen Seelen, die Heiligabend an einem Ort wie diesem verbringen mussten. Frank war traurig berührt, als er feststellt, dass nicht einer der Insassen Besuch an so einem besonderen Tag bekam. Einige von Ihnen hatten bestimmt Angehörige, die aber wahrscheinlich nichts mehr von ihnen wissen wollten. Vielleicht feierten sie Zuhause im Kreis der Familie und vergaßen, dass es noch jemand gab, der völlig vereinsamt hier sitzen würde. Er beobachtete, wie einige von ihnen immer wieder aufgeregt zur Tür blicken, sobald sie sich öffnete und jedes Mal sah er die bittere Enttäuschung in ihren Augen als sie feststellten, es war nur ein Wachmann oder eine Schwester. Frank hatte Mitleid mit den meisten von ihnen. Sicher waren sie nicht ohne Grund hier aber hatte nicht jeder Mensch ein wenig Liebe verdient?

Auch Frank hatte niemanden zu dem er fahren würde, wenn dieser Tag sein Ende nahm. Auch für ihn gab es keine Familie mehr, die auf ihn warten würde. Er verstand, wie sie sich fühlen mussten.

Er fragte sich, ob es noch jemanden in Judes Leben gab. Mutter, Vater, Geschwister oder vielleicht Onkel oder Tanten? Oder war sie vielleicht ebenso einsam wie er und viele der Anderen hier?

Frank hatte freiwillig die Nachtschicht übernommen, denn die anderen der Wachleute hier, hatten noch Familie und wollten Weihnachten nicht an so einem Ort verbringen.

 _‚_ _Wenigstens sitze ich nicht allein Zuhause.'_

Gedankenverloren starrte Frank auf den Weihnachtsbaum, das Einzige hier, was an Weihnachten erinnerte und was selbst einen dunklen Ort wie diesen, friedlicher und besinnlicher werden ließ. Doch in kürzester Zeit, würde dieser Frieden gestört werden und er und Jude würden auf einer Art zusammen kommen, wie es keiner von beiden jemals vermutet hätte.

 **Ich weiß, dass dieses Kapitel sehr kurz ist aber es dient als Übergang zu einer großen Handlung.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 5: Weihnachten Teil 1**

Es war der Morgen des Weihnachtstages und Jude hatte sich schon auf einen Tag voller Kummer und Wehmut unter den Insassen vorbereitet. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass gerade an einem Tag wie heute, die Patienten schwieriger sein würden als sonst. Doch als ob all das nicht schon schlimm genug war, hatte sie vor wenigen Minuten einen beunruhigenden Anruf erhalten. Anders als es gedacht war, würde der neue Insasse nicht erst im neuen Jahr nach Briarcliff verlegt werden, sondern noch heute. Lange hatte Jude mit dem Mann am Telefon diskutiert und ihm versucht verständlich zu machen, dass noch keinerlei Vorkehrungen getroffen wurden, um einen Mann wie diesen aufnehmen zu können. Doch der Mann am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ sich nicht abbringen und sagte ihr, dass auch er nur seine Befehle hatte und dass sie noch heute den Mann mit dem Namen Leigh Emerson überstellen würden.

Jude lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter, als sie daran dachte, wem sie bald in ihrer Obhut haben würde. Jeder kannte den Namen Leigh Emerson und jeder wusste, dass dieser Mann nicht nur geistig völlig gestört war, sondern das er dazu noch gefährlich war…..sehr gefährlich. Nie zuvor war ein derartig gefährlicher Mann zu ihnen gekommen und Jude stellte sich auf das schlimmste ein.

Sie zog sich ihre Nonnentracht an und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie musste alle Schwestern, Pfleger und Wachleute genaue Anweisungen erteilen, was den Umgang mit Emerson anging. Es war noch sehr früh und Jude wusste, dass alle Insassen noch in ihren Zellen waren. Gerade als sie die Treppe herunter ging, kam ihr Schwester Mary Eunice entgegen und sah die ältere Nonne schüchtern an.

„Guten Morgen Schwester Jude, frohe Weihnachten." sagte die junge Nonne zaghaft „Ich wollte gerade, die Patienten wecken."

Jude seufzte laut, ein frohes Weihnachten würde es sicherlich nicht werden „Guten Morgen Schwester, bitte wecken Sie unsere Schäfchen noch nicht. Gehen Sie und holen alle Schwestern, Pfleger und Wachmänner. Ich habe eine wichtige und unerfreuliche Ankündigung für alle."

Der bittere Ton der älteren Nonne entging Mary Eunice nicht und sie fragte sich, was so früh am Morgen passiert sein könnte „Ja, ja sicher Schwester Jude."

Noch bevor Mary Eunice außer Sichtweite war, rief Jude ihr noch nach „Ach und Schwester…..frohe Weihnachten."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht der jungen Nonne, als sie verschwand um die Aufgabe zu erledigen, die Jude ihr aufgetragen hatte.

Nervös lief Jude in der Halle auf und ab. Sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl, für sie gehörte ein Mann wie Emerson hinter Gittern und nicht in ein Sanatorium. Zudem gab es nicht genug Wachpersonal und wann immer sie einen Mann abstellen würde, um auf Emerson zu achten, würde dieser an einem anderen Ende fehlen. Sie blickte hilfesuchend auf die Statue der heiligen Maria und bemerkte nicht, dass sich ihr jemand nährte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Schwester."

Frank hatte seine Nachtschicht beendet und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause begeben, als er Jude allein in der Halle stehen sah. Zuerst überlegte er, ob er einfach gehen sollte weil er auch nicht genau wusste, was er ihr sagen sollte. Doch jetzt hatte er das erste Mal seit er hier war, die Chance allein mit ihr zu sprechen.

Jude erkannte die Stimme sofort, auch wenn sie nie wirklich mit ihm gesprochen hatte, seitdem er hier angefangen hatte, hatte seine Stimme etwas Vertrautes.

„Guten Morgen Mr. McCann" sagte Jude und drehte sich langsam zu Frank um. Sie sah in sein freundliches Gesicht und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn zu kennen…..nein, sie wusste, dass sie ihn kannte.

Frank studierte das Gesicht der Frau vor ihm und er erkannte sofort, dass etwas anders war. Ihr Blick war streng wie immer, aber da war noch etwas anderes. Furcht? Besorgnis? Ja, sie sah besorgt aus….sogar sehr.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Schwester? Sie sehen besorgt aus."

Jude war überrascht, war es so offensichtlich? Die Aufrichtigkeit in Franks Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Es war seltsam, aber seine freundliche und aufrichtige Stimme, wirkten beruhigend auf sie. Fast so, als würde er sich tatsächlich Sorgen um sie machen.

„Ich bin in der Tat besorgt. In wenigen Stunden werden wir einen neuen Insassen bekommen und ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben von ihm gehört. Sein Name ist Leigh Emerson."

Frank sah Jude mit großen Augen an „Wer hat nicht von ihm gehört? Das ist doch der Kerl, der sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet hat und Leute ermordete. Aber wie kann es sein, dass er einfach so hierher gebracht wird? Ein Verbrecher wie er, gehört für alle Zeit in ein Gefängnis."

Ein freudloses Lachen entkam Jude und sie schüttelte frustriert den Kopf „Ja, das sehe ich ebenso aber er soll in ein Sanatorium unterbracht werden. Ich wusste, dass er zu uns kommen soll aber man sagte mir, dass dies erst im neuen Jahr passieren würde. Ich dachte, ich hätte noch Zeit um alle darauf vorzubereiten und noch mehr Wachpersonal zu bekommen, aber jetzt sagte man mir, dass er heute noch hergebracht werden würde."

Frank hatte lange bei der Polizei gearbeitet und wusste nur zu gut, wie es mit Männern wie Emerson gehandhabt wurde. Er selbst hatte oft Schwerverbrecher in andere Einrichtungen abgeschoben, obwohl er es steht's gehasst hatte.

„Ich kann gerne bleiben, wenn Sie möchten. Ich weiß, dass es zu wenig Wachmänner gibt und gerade bei so einem Sonderfall, ist bestimmt jede Hilfe gefragt." Aufmunternd sah Frank zu Jude und wollte ihr so gern, einen Teil ihrer Sorgen abnehmen.

„Das ist wirklich sehr umsichtig, aber das kann ich nicht verlangen. Sie haben schon die Nachtschicht hinter sich und das an Heiligabend. Ich bin sicher, Sie möchten Weihnachten lieber Zuhause sein." Jude war keinesfalls in fröhlicher Stimmung und doch musste sie Lächeln. Es war seine fürsorgliche Art, die dafür sorgte, dass sie sich tatsächlich besser fühlte, auch wenn ein Teil von ihr fast verängstigt war. Der Teil von ihr, der Angst hatte wieder von einem Menschen verletzt zu werden. Wann hatte sich Jude schon einmal so gefühlt?

„Sie müssen das auch nicht verlangen, ich habe es angeboten. Es macht mir wirklich nichts aus, ich bin Weihnachten ohnehin allein und würde wahrscheinlich nur ein langweiliges Buch lesen. Außerdem habe ich es Ihnen ja am Anfang gesagt….ich werde bleiben."

Gerade als Jude antworten wollte, hörte sie schon wie Mary Eunice mit den anderen in die Halle kam. Sie nickte Frank nur noch zu und wandte sich dann ab. Einerseits war sie froh, dass Mary Eunice zurückkam, denn sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Seine letzten Worte klangen nicht wie die eines Mannes, der nur seiner Arbeit treu ergeben war….sondern ihr.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 6: Weihnachten Teil 2**

Es waren fast 3 Stunden vergangen, als Jude dem Personal von der Ankunft Leigh Emersons berichtet hatte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass alle sehr beunruhigt waren, ganz besonders Mary Eunice. Sie war eine junge Frau, die leicht zu verschrecken war und manchmal glaubte Jude, dass sie der Aufgabe hier nicht gewachsen war. Die Patienten schätzen die junge Nonne aber sie respektierten sie nicht. Was würde passieren, wenn sie einem Mann wie Emerson gegenüber stehen würde? Eines stand für Jude fest, sie würde vorerst Mary Eunice nicht in die Nähe eines solchen Mannes lassen. Mary Eunice war im Laufe der Zeit für Jude wie eine Tochter geworden und sie hatte das Bedürfnis, die junge Nonne zu beschützen. Deswegen hatte Jude den Entschluss gefasst, Mary Eunice bis Neujahr zu Mutter Claudia ins Kloster zu schicken. Sie sah wie betrübt Mary Eunice war aber sie wusste auch, dass sie niemals ihre Entscheidungen in Frage stellen würde und so verließ Mary Eunice Briarcliff, noch bevor Emerson ankam.

Für Jude war es eine Sorge weniger, es war für sie wichtig, ihren Schützling in Sicherheit zu wissen. Jetzt konnte sie sich voll und ganz auf die Ankunft des neuen Insassen konzentrieren und als hätte jemand ihre Gedanken gelesen, klopfte es an der Tür zu ihrem Büro.

„Ja bitte!" rief sie und sah, wie Frank ihr Büro betrat.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht Schwester, aber er ist da." sagte Frank mit finsterer Miene. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, wieso ein Monster wie Emerson nicht in ein Gefängnis kam.

„Danke, Sie kennen ja die Vorgehensweise wenn neue Patienten ankommen. Bitte überwachen Sie alles und sorgen Sie dafür, dass er nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen wird. Ich werde dann später zu ihm gehen."

Frank nickte und drehte sich um, doch bevor er das Büro verließ, wandte er sich noch einmal an Jude „Sie werden aber nicht allein zu ihm gehen oder?"

Jude blickte von ihren Unterlagen hoch zu Frank und zuckte mit den Schultern „Fürs Erste, werden die neuen Patienten fixiert, also brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Zudem bin ich in der Lage, selbst auf mich aufzupassen."

„Das würde ich nie in Frage stellen, aber….aber dieser Mann ist kein normaler Insasse. Ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn Sie nicht allein zu ihm gehen."

Jude lächelte und ein kleines Kichern entkam ihr „Sind Sie immer so fürsorglich?"

Zuerst lächelte Frank ebenfalls, doch dann veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er blickte Jude ernst an….ernst aber aufrichtig „Nicht immer und nicht bei jedem."

Jude schluckte und wusste nicht, wie sie diese Bemerkung werten sollte. Es war wieder einer dieser Momente, wo sie innerlich wusste, sie war ihm schon einmal begegnet. Sie wusste, sie sollte es einfach ignorieren, doch sie konnte es nicht. Sie war nervös und hatte sogar etwas Angst, aber sie musste es jetzt wissen.

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen? Etwas…nun..etwas privates?"

Franks Herz schlug wie wild, war es möglich, dass sie sich doch an ihm erinnerte? Hatte sie ihn und diese unglaubliche Nacht doch nicht vergessen?

„Sicher!" antwortete Frank nur und ging langsam dichter zu ihr.

Jude blickte in seine Augen und bereute schon, dass sie etwas gesagt hatte. Wollte sie es wirklich wissen? Aber vielleicht irrte sie sich auch einfach, vielleicht lag sie ja falsch und sie kannte ihn gar nicht.

 _‚_ _Nein, ich weiß, dass ich ihn kenne.'_

Es gab kein Zurück mehr, sie wollte und musste es wissen.

„Es ist so, ich habe seitdem Sie hier angefangen haben, das Gefühl, dass wir uns schon einmal begegnet sind."

Frank sah Jude an, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm war froh, dass sie ihn nicht gänzlich vergessen hatte aber ein anderer Teil von ihm, war traurig berührt, dass sie sich offenbar nicht erinnern konnte, wer genau er war. Er hatte sich damals sofort in sie verliebt und sie nie vergessen. Bei ihr war es ganz offensichtlich nicht der Fall. Frank hatte sich oft vorgestellt, was er ihr in solch einer Situation sagen würde aber jetzt wo es soweit war, fehlten ihm die Worte. Er starrte Jude nur an und brachte kein Wort heraus.

„Sind wir uns schon einmal begegnet?" fragte Jude noch einmal und war von sich selbst schockiert. Wieso wollte sie es unbedingt wissen? Was wenn es etwas aus der Vergangenheit war, was sie besser ruhen lassen sollte?

Frank seufzte und nahm seine Mütze ab, nervös strich er sich durch sein graumeliertes Haar und nickte „Wir sind uns schon begegnet, vor 14 Jahren."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 7: Judy Martin**

Flashback

 **Bosten 1948**

Es war ein Abend wie jeder andere und Judy Martin sang in einer kleinen bedeutungslosen Bostoner Bar. Sie war es oft leid, jeden Abend die gleiche Show abzuziehen. Sinnlich in das Mikrofon hauchen, etwas mit den Hüften wackeln und den liebeshungrigen Männern einen sexy Blick zuzuwerfen. Es gab viele Momente, an denen Judy es leid war. Das war nicht das Leben, welches sie sich erhofft hatte….ganz und gar nicht. Doch je mehr Zeit verging, umso mehr wurde sie zu ihrer eigenen Marionette. Eine Frau die nicht lebte, sondern die einfach nur funktionierte. Schon lange gab es für Judy keine wirkliche Freude mehr im Leben und sie hatte gelernt damit zu leben. Sie wusste, dass ein Glas Whiskey oder auch etwas mehr, die Dinge erträglicher machte und so gab es kaum noch einen Abend, an dem Judy ohne das brennende Getränk auskam. Es betäubte sie und all ihre Gefühle. Sie wusste, dass ein Leben wie sie es immer wollte, für sie unerreichbar war und wenn sie an ihrem Kummer nicht zugrunde gehen wollte, dann gab es nur einen Ausweg. Sich die Liebe, die ihr verwehrt bleiben würde zu nehmen und sei es auch nur für eine Nacht oder manchmal nur für wenige Stunden. Sie wusste was die Männer in ihr sahen und es war ihr egal, das jedenfalls redete sie sich immer wieder ein. Sie musste es sich einreden, um nicht in ein tiefes Loch voller Verzweiflung und Trauer zu fallen.

 _‚_ _Jemand der nichts fühlt, kann nicht verletzt werden.'_

Einst wurde Judy verletzt und sie wäre daran fast zu Grunde gegangen. Sie schenkte all ihre Liebe einen Mann, der sie nicht nur wie Abfall wegwarf, sondern der ihr auch jegliche Aussichten auf das nahm, was für sie das wichtigste war…..ein Baby. Er nahm ihr einen Teil ihrer Weiblichkeit und sie wusste, kein normaler Mann würde jemals eine Frau wie sie haben wollen. Judy fühlte sich unvollständig und um diesen Makel wegzumachen, sorgte sie dafür, dass es niemals jemand erfahren würde. Sie würde niemals wieder einen Mann so dicht an sich heran lassen und wenn das bis an ihr Lebensende so sein würde, dann sollte es so sein. Sie wusste, dass sie einen weiteren Bruch in ihrem Herzen nicht verkraften würde.

In den folgenden Jahren, gab es viele Männer in Judys Leben, aber es war nie etwas Emotionales. Immer ging es nur um Ablenkung und körperliche Befriedigung.

Doch dann traf sie auf einen Mann, der mehr in ihr sah, als nur eine Hure und es erschreckte sie. Sie kannte seinen Namen nicht und wollte ihn auch nicht wissen. Es war die Art wie er mit ihr sprach, wie er sie ansah, wie er sie küsste und wie er sie berührte. Wenn Judy mit Männern schlief, war es meist rau und lustvoll. Keine Gefühle und keine Zärtlichkeiten. Doch bei diesem Mann war es anders, er kümmerte sich um ihre Belangen und um ihre Befriedigung, mehr als um seine. Es war ein völlig neues Gefühl für sie und auch wenn sie es genoss, so erschreckte es sie.

Sie hatte diesen Mann gewählt, weil sie sein schüchternes Lächeln mochte, doch wenn sie nur ansatzweise geahnt hätte, welches Gefühl er ihr vermitteln würde, sie hätte ihn missachtet. Die Angst vor menschlicher Bindung, war einfach zu groß.

Er war so süß und fürsorglich und für diese eine Nacht, verlor sich Judy in seinen sanften Berührungen. Sie spürte seine Lippen auf ihrem ganzen Körper und sie genoss seine Aufmerksamkeit in vollen Zügen. Seine Hände erforschten jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut und immer wieder sagte er ihr, wie schön sie sei. Keine hohlen Worte….sondern aufrichtige. Sie spürte seine Zunge zwischen ihren Beinen und stöhnte laut und lustvoll auf. Es war lange her, seitdem ihr ein Mann diese Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. Ihr Körper stand geradezu in Flammen und sie fühlte sich lebendiger denn je.

 _‚_ _Lass dich nicht darauf ein, es wird nicht gut enden.'_

Sie unterdrückte ihre innere Stimme, auch wenn sie wusste, sie würde immer lauter werden, bis sie sich ihr beugen würde. Doch jetzt noch nicht!

Sie fühlte ihn tief in sich und wie er sie auf eine Art und Weise liebte, die ihr bis dahin fremd war. Immer wieder küsste er sie, während er sich langsam in ihr bewegte. Es war ein langsames und inniges Liebesspiel und Judy verlor sich in diesen Empfindungen. Sie hörte wie seine Atmung schneller und tiefer wurde und sie wusste, dass es bald kommen würde. Sie warf ihren Kopf zurück und kam gleichzeitig mit ihm. Judy fühlte sich unglaublich und am liebsten wäre sie hier in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, doch das war ausgeschlossen. Sie wusste, dass so ein Leben nicht für sie bestimmt war. Sie fühlte wie er sie an sich zog und während er immer wieder ihre Schulter küsste einschlief. Sie wartete, bis er tief eingeschlafen war und schlich sich dann leise aus seinem Bett. Ja, es war tatsächlich sein Bett und keines in einem billigen Hotel. Schnell zog sie sich an und gab den fremden Mann noch einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Wange.

„Es tut mir Leid." Flüsterte sie und verschwand.

Danach ging das Leben von Judy Martin weiter, wie es vorher auch war. Sie dachte oft an den Mann, den sie ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes verlassen hatte und sie wusste, es war besser so. Sie begann alle Gedanken an ihn zu verdrängen, bis sein Gesicht nur noch eine verschwommene Erinnerung war. Eine Erinnerung, die sie tief in ihrem Herzen verschloss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 8: Grüße aus der Vergangenheit**

Für einen Moment schien die Welt rund um Schwester Jude still zustehen. Es war ein Gefühl, als hätte jemand einen Vorhang geöffnet, der Jahrelang zugezogen war. Es war, als wären die Wellen im Wasser des Sees zur Ruhe gekommen und plötzlich konnte sie bis auf den Grund sehen. Es war als hätte jemand eine Tür aufgestoßen, welche für immer verschlossen bleiben sollte.

Alles war plötzlich so irreal und Jude hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können. So viele Jahre hatte sie nicht mehr an ihre schreckliche Vergangenheit gedacht. An ihr Leben als Sängerin, in der die Männer nichts anderes in ihr sahen, als eine billige kleine Schlampe für eine Nacht. Jude hatte abgeschlossen mit ihrem Leben als Judy Martin und hätte nie gedacht, dass einmal der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie wieder mit ihr konfrontiert werden würde.

Jude wusste, sie kannte Frank aber bis eben konnte sie sich nicht erinnern woher sie ihn kannte, doch jetzt, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an den Mann, mit den liebevollen Augen aus der Bar. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er sie ansah und das er sie nicht, wie die meisten Männer wie eine Hure behandelte. Sie erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie sie in seinem Bett lag und wie er sie berührte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ihn ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes verlassen hatte und auch daran, dass sie ihn wenige Wochen später wieder sah. Sie hatte ihn ignoriert und es hatte seinen Grund.

Judy Martin, war keine Frau die leicht zu erschrecken war, doch dieser Mann hatte es geschafft sie zu verängstigen. Nicht weil er sie anschrie, sie schlug oder sie einfach wie Dreck behandelte. Es war das ganze Gegenteil….sie hatte Angst vor ihm, weil er ihr ein Gefühlt gab, welches ihr bis zu dieser Nacht fremd war. Das Gefühl geliebt zu werden. Die Angst, dass dieses Gefühl stärker werden würde und man es ihr dann wieder nehmen könnte, war einfach zu groß und so beschloss sie, es erst gar nicht zu zulassen.

 _‚_ _Wer nicht fühlt, kann nicht verletzt werden.'_

Als sie dann ihr Leben auf so drastische Art und Weise änderte und zu Schwester Jude wurde, tat sie alles um ihr altes Leben zu vergessen. Den Alkohol, die Zigaretten, das singen, das tanzen und vor allem die Männer. Alles aus ihrer Vergangenheit war weg und Jude redete sich oft ein, sie würde nichts davon vermissen. Lediglich ein kleines seidenes Geheimnis blieb in ihrem Besitz. Es war für sie wie ein Relikt aus längst vergangener Zeit, welches sie nicht vernichten konnte. Auch wenn sie nie mehr Judy Martin sein wollte, konnte sie sie nicht gänzlich auslöschen. Sie war ein Teil von ihr, der irgendwo tief in ihrer Seele noch existierte. Ein Teil von ihr, den niemand mehr kannte…..das dachte Jude jedenfalls.

Kreidebleich und mit großen Augen starrte Jude zu Frank du wagte nicht sich zu bewegen. Wie sollte sie jetzt reagieren? Würde er jemanden erzählen wer oder was sie einst war? Warum war er noch hier? Sie suchte in Franks Gesicht nach Antworten, doch alles was sie sah, war ein leichtes liebevolles Lächeln und wie er sie mit diesen unglaublich warmen und lieben Augen ansah.

Frank beobachtete Jude genau und in ihrem Gesicht stand das blanke Entsetzen geschrieben. Das war nicht das, was er erhofft hatte…..aber was hatte er sich überhaupt erhofft? Er wusste es nicht. Langsam ging er näher an ihren Schreibtisch heran und hielt ihrem Blick stand. Ihre Augen wirkten glasig und er könnte schwören, sie war den Tränen nah. Das war nicht das, was er wollte. Er wollte sie weder schockieren noch verängstigen. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und seufzte.

„Ich….ich nehme an, Sie erinnern sich wieder an mich." Dass sie das tat, stand außer Frage. Die Art wie sie ihn ansah, sprach Bände.

Jude schluckte schwer und brachte kein Wort heraus. Sie sah ihn nur weiterhin an und nickte nur leicht. Was sollte sie ihn auch sagen? Nie hatte sie auch nur annährend an eine solche Situation gedacht. Nie!

Frank nickte und fuhr sich nervös mit seiner Hand durch sein Haar „Ich bin nicht hier, um Schwierigkeiten zu machen, ganz im Gegenteil. Als ich Sie….dich wieder sah, da konnte ich einfach nicht wieder gehen."

Judes Stimme war leise, kaum ein Flüstern, als sie endlich ihre Worte wieder fand „Soll das heißen, Sie wussten von Anfang an wer ich bin?"

Frank lächelte verlegen und nickt „Natürlich, ich habe die schöne Frau mit dem roten Kleid niemals vergessen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich lange nach ihr gesucht….sehr lange. Ich glaubte, ich würde sie auch nie mehr wieder finden."

Judes Gefühle und Verstand waren ein einziges Chaos. Sie hatte sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut und hatte etwas erreicht. Was wäre, wenn jemand anderes erfahren würde, was für ein Mensch sie früher war? Sie konnte das nicht zulassen. Sie versuchte alle alten Gefühle und Erinnerungen wieder wegzuschließen und wieder ganz Schwester Jude zu sein.

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen Mr. McCann aber Sie haben sie auch nicht wieder gefunden. Die Frau, die ich einst war, existiert schon lange nicht mehr. Judy Martin hat vor über 10 Jahren aufgehört zu existieren."

Judy Martin! Das war also ihr richtiger Name. Frank fühlte sich vor den Kopf gestoßen aber er konnte auch verstehen, dass sie so reagierte. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich sehr verändert und dennoch sah er die gleiche Frau noch in ihr. Auch wenn sie versuchte, sie zu verstecken….sie war noch da. Dessen war sich Frank sicher.

„Wenn sie wirklich aufgehört hat zu existieren, warum sehe ich sie noch vor mir? Ich sehe noch die gleichen Augen vor mir, wie damals….ich sehe noch…."

„Stop! Hören Sie auf!" rief Jude laut und stand auf. Sie stütze sich mit dem Händen auf ihren Schreibtisch ab und sah Frank mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Furcht an „Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht! Sie kennen weder mich, noch die Frau die ich einmal war. Also hören Sie auf so zureden, als wüssten Sie etwas über mich. Sie….Sie haben Judy Martin nie gekannt. Niemand tat das!"

Tränen bahnten sich den Weg über ihre Wangen, als Gefühle aus der Vergangenheit sie einholten und drohten sie zu ersticken.

„Sie wissen nicht, was für eine Frau ich wirklich war und was ich alles tat. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie in mir einst sahen aber das was Sie sahen, war nur ein Trugbild! Eine Illusion die ich verkörperte, nicht mehr!"

Jude war aufgebracht und verletzt und genau das war es, was Frank nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Er stand auf, um ihr besser in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Dann erzählen Sie mir doch, wer Judy Martin wirklich war und wer Sie wirklich sind. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich sehen dürfte, wer Sie wirklich sind….."

Ein bitteres Lachen entkam Jude und sie schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, denn Judy Martin ist tot und es wäre Zeitverschwendung auch nur eine Minute über sie zu reden. Sie kennen mich nicht Mr. McCann und ich schlage vor, dass wir es dabei belassen. Die Vergangenheit ist Vergangenheit…tot und begraben. Wenn Sie weiterhin hier arbeiten möchten, dann schlage ich vor, das in mir zu sehen, was ich bin und nicht das, was ich war. Dieses Gespräch ist hiermit beendet und ich wünsche, nie wieder darüber zu reden. Ich hoffe wir haben uns verstanden."

Frank war schockiert und verärgert zu gleich. Doch was hatte er auch erwartet? Sie wusste bis eben ja nicht einmal mehr, wer er war. Frank versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr ihn das alles hier traf und nickte nur.

„Wie Sie wünschen….SCHWESTER!"

Er drehte sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort ihr Büro. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, es ihr zu sagen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler überhaupt in Briarcliff geblieben zu sein. Vielleicht sollte er einfach gehen….aber wie könnte er das? Er konnte nicht gehen und wollte es auch nicht. Von ihr wie jeder andere Wachmann behandelt zu werden, würde schlimm für ihn sein aber noch schlimmer wäre es, sie noch einmal zu verlieren. So oder so, beides würde ihn irgendwann zerreißen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 9: Paradoxon**

Nachdem Frank gegangen war, setzte sich Jude wieder auf ihrem Stuhl und legte ihren Kopf auf die kalte Tischplatte. Sie war so kalt, wie sie es selbst eben zu Frank war und sie fühlte sich schlecht deswegen. Frank war ein wirklich liebenswerter Mann und hatte es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden aber was hätte sie tun sollen? Sie wollte nicht einmal daran denken, was passieren würde, sollte jemand hier erfahren, was für eine Frau sie früher war. Sie würde nicht nur ihre Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren sondern auch den Respekt der Menschen hier. Sie hatte so lange und hart gearbeitet, um als Frau der Kirche auch nur ansatzweise respektiert zu werden. Sie hatte es geschafft, eine ganze Institution zu leiten und niemand stellte in Frage, wer hier das sagen hatte. Sie hatte das Kommando und alle anderen Schwestern, Pfleger und Wachmänner befolgten steht's ihre Anweisungen.

Wie oft hatte sie Shelley für das was sie war bestrafft? Wie oft hatte sie sie als Hure oder dergleichen bezeichnet? Doch war sie selbst wirklich so viel anders gewesen? Sie selbst hatte früher Männer im Überfluss gehabt und vermochte nicht mehr zu sagen, wie viele es waren, die einst zwischen ihren Beinen lagen. Sie war nicht mehr diese Frau, aber wer würde das glauben? Ein Leopard verliert niemals seine Flecken.

Jude hatte Angst, sie hatte Angst davor was es für Auswirkungen haben würde und was aus ihr werden würde, wenn sie all das nicht mehr haben würde. Briarcliff war ihr Zuhause, ihr Leben, alles was sie hatte. Sie hatte endlich einen Platz gefunden, einen Ort wo sie hingehörte und wo man sie respektierte. Briarcliff war ihr Rettungsanker und sie klammerte sich an ihn.

Langsam setzte sich Jude wieder aufrecht hin und wischte sich die Tränen von ihren Wangen. Sie hoffte, dass alles nur ein Traum war und sie einfach aufwachen würde, ohne Angst vor der Zukunft. Doch sie wusste, es war nicht so. Frank war hier, wie ein Geist aus der Vergangenheit war er plötzlich aufgetaucht und brachte viele düstere Erinnerungen mit sich. Es war nicht seine Schuld, für ihre Vergangenheit war sie allein verantwortlich und doch war er es, der alles wieder an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins brachte.

Jude verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie Frank gefragt hatte und wünschte sich, sie könnte es einfach rückgängig machen.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief durch. Sie musste sich beruhigen und sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Ausgerechnet heute, würde sie all ihre Nerven brauchen um mit Leigh Emerson fertig zu werden. Vielleicht machte sie sich auch einfach zu viele Gedanken. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Frank ein Mann war, der mit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht prallen würde und doch wusste sie es nicht genau. Sie kannte ihn ja kaum und hinzukam, dass sie ihn ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte.

 _‚_ _Vielleicht hat er ja auch schon das Weite gesucht.'_

Sie würde es ihm nicht verdenken, so wie sie auf ihn reagiert hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er einfach verschwinden würde…..dennoch machte es sie traurig daran zu denken, denn sie mochte Frank tatsächlich sehr gerne. Das tat sie schon früher und das war der Grund, weshalb sie ihn damals nicht in ihrer Nähe haben wollte.

Es war ein Paradoxon. Ihr ganzes Leben war ein Paradoxon.

Sie stand auf und blickte hinaus aus ihrem Fenster. Unbeabsichtigt reiste sie in Gedanken noch einmal zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zu einer Zeit als sie Judy Martin war und noch auf etwas hoffte, was sie niemals bekommen hatte. Liebe.

Liebe war etwas, was Judy sich immer mehr gewünscht hatte, als alles andere. Ein Wunsch der mit den Jahren für sie immer mehr in weite Ferne rutschte bis zu einem Tag, an dem sie diesen Wunsch aufgab und ihr Herz für immer verschloss. Sie war nicht für die Liebe geschaffen und sie wusste, es würde sich niemals ändern. Warum sollte sie es riskieren, ihr Herz noch einmal zerbrechen zu lassen?

Und während Jude aus dem Fenster schaute und an vergangene Tage dachte, spürte sie, dass ihr Wunsch nach Liebe noch da war. Vielleicht war er es immer und sie hatte es nur ignoriert. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, denn sie wusste, es war bereits zu spät.

Oder etwa nicht?


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 10: falsche Hoffnung**

Frank hatte mit gemischten Gefühlen das Büro von Jude verlassen. Er war verärgert, allerdings weniger auf sie als auf sich selbst. Er hatte sich etwas anderes erhofft und seine Hoffnung wurde von ihr geradezu zerschmettert. Sie war so kalt, als sie mit ihm sprach und sein Herz zog sich zusammen, als er daran dachte. Doch neben der Kälte in ihrer Stimme, vernahm er noch etwas anderes….Traurigkeit und Furcht. Er würde so gerne hinter die Fassade blicken, wieder das sehen, was er einst in ihr sah. Sie war nicht die harte und unerbittliche Frau, die sie allen hier zeigte. Doch was versuchte sie zu verstecken? Heute wie damals….

Während er sich zu den anderen Angestellten begab, die bereits mit dem neuen Insassen beschäftigt waren, spürte Frank wie Müde er war. Es war nicht weil er bereits seit der letzten Nachschicht hier war, es war weil sein Geist völlig übermüdet war. Das Gespräch mit Jude, hatte an seinen Nerven gezerrt und er überlegte, ob es nicht besser wäre, diesen Ort für heute den Rücken zu kehren.

Doch könnte er jetzt einfach gehen? Einer der gefährlichsten Männer des Landes war nun hier in der Obhut und er wusste, dass Jude ihn heute noch sehen würde. Wie könnte er jetzt nach Hause gehen und schlafen, in dem Wissen, dass sie diesen Monster gegenüber treten würde und das vielleicht allein. Briarcliff war hoffnungslos unterbesetzt und niemand würde freiwillig länger bleiben als nötig…niemand außer er selbst. Nein, er konnte nicht gehen. Er war zwar verletzt aber dennoch würde er sie in solch einer Situation nicht allein lassen. Niemals.

Frank setzte sich für einen Moment in eine stille Ecke und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Wand. Seitdem er hier war, verging keine einzige Nacht in der er nicht einschlief ohne an Jude zu denken. Sie war in seinem Kopf und er hatte sich so oft ausgemalt, wie es sein könnte, wenn sie sich wieder an ihn erinnern würde. Das waren natürlich nur Wunschvorstellungen aber sie gaben ihn Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung, die es nun nicht mehr gab.

 _‚_ _Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur überfordert mit der Situation. Gib ihr Zeit'_

Seine innere Stimme war steht's optimistisch und Frank seufzte. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich so und sie musste alles erst einmal verarbeiten. Aber was wenn nicht? Was wenn er auf etwas hoffte, was es niemals geben würde? Sie war jetzt immerhin eine Nonne. Schwester Jude und nicht mehr Judy Martin.

Judy Martin! Frank sah sie noch genau vor sich. Diese unglaublich schöne Frau mit der er die wundervollste Nacht seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Er konnte sich noch genau an den Duft ihrer Haare erinnern, an den Geschmack auf ihren Lippen und an das Gefühl ihrer weichen Haut unter seinen Fingern. Auch wenn Jude sagte, dass Judy Martin seit mehr als 10 Jahren nicht mehr existierte…..in seinen Gedanken lebte sie weiter und das würde sich nie ändern.

„Frank? Hey, du solltest wirklich nach Hause gehen."

Frank hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Carl plötzlich neben ihm stand. Frank rieb sich kurz die Augen und stand dann auf.

„Nein ist schon ok, ich brauche nur noch einen Kaffee. Wie weit seit ihr mit Emerson?" fragte Frank und sah den anderen Mann an.

„Du hängst dich ganz schön rein in deine Arbeit hier. Ich kenne keinen, der freiwillig hier Überstunden macht." Carl schüttelte den Kopf „Emerson ist soweit fertig, er wird gerade fixiert. Wenn es nach mir ginge, sollte man ihn auch so lassen. Als hätten wir hier nicht genug mit den normalen Irren zutun, schicken die uns einen Killer im Santa Kostüm hierher, der dazu noch total pervers ist. Ich bin auch kein Goldkind aber was dieses Ekel von sich gibt….widerlich. Dieser kranke Bastard hat die ganze Zeit nur gelacht und gesagt er freut sich hier zu sein um….naja…..ach lassen wir es."

Frank wurde hellhörig und blickte Carl fragend an „Was hat er gesagt? Warum freut er sich hier zu sein?"

Carl blickte sich kurz um und sprach dann leise weiter „Er freut sich auf die ganzen jungfräulichen Nonnen Pussys hier, die er alle nach und nach ficken will."

Mit einem Mal, war Frank wieder hellwach. Warum zur Hölle musste dieser Bastard ausgerechnet hierher verlegt werden? Eines stand für Frank fest, er würde Jude nicht alleine zu Emerson gehen lassen.

„Mir reicht es jedenfalls für heute, ich gehe nach Hause und du solltest das auch tun."

Carl klopfte Frank zweimal auf die Schulter und verließ dann Briarcliff.

Langsam begab sich Frank zu den Raum, in dem Emerson untergebracht war und seufzte laut. Er war sich sicher, der Tag würde noch schlimmer werden, als er es ohnehin schon war.


End file.
